cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 119: Legendary School Festival/@comment-100.4.13.198-20130421024516/@comment-100.4.10.122-20130421070239
Since Great Daiyush is the only Superior Crossride skill, The Season 2 episode I chose is clearly 82. (I have particular fondness for the Dark Irrgulars, so double epic win) I had no particular S3 episode chosen, but I suppose Football Assassin works for my puposes. First a segment about school and plot, followed by random bits of a cardfight that I would have enjoyed if I saw it from start to finish, then rest of the episode like the first segment. It baffles me the Principla has a student challenge Aichi(A National Level Player) to a fight with a football player(Nothing against two hobboies) who doesn't have the nerve(Or time) mto join the club(and I was interested in seeing if he did when he lost, oh well) If he despises the game so much, why let his flunky have someone use that as the means of stopping the club. Considering he should have researched Aichi's skill, it seems bad thinking(Not hard with purple hair) Also as practical as shooting people against gun control to prove guns are terrible weapons(Sorry if that is too strong an analogy) Maybe the beat them at their own game tactic applies, but I don;t get it. What part of that episode advanced the story in any way by having the Principal make Aichi fight a guy we in likelihood won't see in a speaking role again? Reminds me of GX, One merrygoround of the main character(Who's deck was overused) fighting random foes to tell the world it's about having fun. The Episode just comes across as filler(Same with the Middle School episodes, though I did like Emi and Mai being shown to have great talent, not that their opponents are that strong) I suppose I haven't adjusted to the tone shift of seeking the answers to the dissappearence of my friends or discovering my true self and the path I want to want to walk and how to harness my true strength and not an unfair power that has negative side effects to save someone else who also had the same choice to merely school life, but I was never one for the genre. Not to say school is bad, but my history with public education isn;t fun. And I don;t approve of stiff preppy Ivy league schools, which seems to be Miyaji academy(At least to the principal. and how does Aichi's family afford it, we never see his mom work or his dad at all) Now in defense of Season 2. What do you do for the people who want to use clans that did not exist before season1 ?. Great Nature, Angel Feather, Aqua Force, etc. You can't learn anything about them by watching the first season, You want to improve your skill with one of those clans, Watch Season two(Obviously you can play for yourself, that is not the arguement) Like the moron that dissed the Lox chain in the tips section. If a 12 year old(Albeit genius) knows how to pull it off, you can learn something by watching him. I don't see anything horrible about the fighting in Season two. Other stuff like the obligatory beach episodes, I won't defend that much. What does one watch season 3 again for. Unless you can;t remember the plot, you only see the same events happening over again.(Nothing wrong with "reading a book", but you usually wait until you start to forget some details and go back to recall and maybe learn something new. You can do that with Season 1 & 2 better than season 3. Though if the Wiki actually updated the play by plays like they started, maybe the need and use of S1-S2 for replay and observation/Study would be less strong(Don;t get me started on how barren the Manga sections are, though I understand). Good night.